


Me or My Son

by ElZacharie



Series: RvB Fluff War [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Humor, RvB Fluff War, meme prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElZacharie/pseuds/ElZacharie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't talk to me or my son again</p><p>RvB Fluff War</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me or My Son

Church’s two least favourite things were anything having to do with the Covenant and children. When Tucker had returned from his adventure with a pregnant stomach and needed to have an emergency c-section, it was like the universe was finally punishing him for everything he'd ever done by making his worst nightmare come to life.

"We are not keeping that... _thing_!" the blue team leader shrieked. Tucker was pressing the abomination to his chest and covering the spot its ears would've been, turned away from Church to protect it. "Just give it to me so I can crush its skull!"

Tucker glared at Church and the alien hissed softly. "Lavernius Tucker Junior is not a _thing_ , Church. He's my son! I'm not letting you lay a hand on him!"

"It's not even human! It looks like a fetus on steroids that got stuffed into the oven!"

The teal soldier let out a scandalous gasp. "How _dare_ you! Don't ever speak to me or my son again!"

With that, Tucker twirled on his heel and left, the alien sticking out a forked tongue at him as he left.


End file.
